ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brody Sparks
Meagan Christine Vaughan '''(born April 13th, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, who is best known for her work in Elite Answers Wrestling under the ring name '''Brody Sparks, where she is the current EAW Specialists Champion in her first reign. Her professional wrestling career began in early 2012 at the age of eighteen while attending high school. She signed a developmental contract with Pride Pro Wrestling in mid 2015 and would sign with EAW in the early part of 2016. Early Life Vaughan was born and raised in Brockton, Massachusetts She is the first child born to construction worker David Vaughan and second child born to cook Hannah Mendez. Vaughan is of Scottish and Puerto Rican descent on her mother's side and Irish on her Father's side; Vaughan participated in gymnastics from the early age of 4. Vaughan attended Brockton High School, where she was in drama club and apart of her school's swim team. Vaughan's interest in wrestling began at the young age of two after watching wrestling while bonding with her father. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2012 - 2015) Under the name Vendetta Vaughan, Vaughan would work various southern california, new england and mid-western wrestling promotions. Vaughan was able to train by working at the age of sixteen and saving money for training until her eighteenth birthday. After she would establish a name in the southern independent promotions. Vaughan would later sign with wrestling company, Pride Pro Wrestling. Pride Pro Wrestling (2015) Vaughan signed a contract with wrestling company, Pride Pro Wrestling. Unfortunately before she could establish a name, the company closed it's door. Elite Answers Wrestling ''' Debut and '''OMERTA (2016) While wrestling in California under the name of Vendetta Vaughan, Vaughan would meet fellow wrestler Aria Jaxon. After Jaxon signed with EAW, she would later introduce Vaughan to EAW Management. After meeting with a road agent and competing in a try out match, Vaughan signed a contract with EAW on January 25th 2016. On the February 11th edition of Monday Night Battleground, Vaughan made her debut under the name of Brody Sparks in a successful debut match win against Hayley Skyes. Sparks would go on to defeat several vixens including, Lia Beech, and Angela Salveti. Sparks winning streak would be ended by rival, Rey Shamez. After losing to Rey, Sparks was given a rematch at the inaugural Vixen's Cup in a no DQ match a match Sparks would lose. On the first night of the Reckless Wiring 8, Sparks was revealed to be a member of the stable led by Zack Crash, OMERTA, '''Taking the nickname '''Code Of Depravity. '''After spending time managing and having one match with '''OMERTA, Sparks would announce her "retirement" that would later be revealed to be done in kayfabe. The Sanatorium (2016 - Present) On the October 27th edition of the Vixen exclusive brand, Empire, Sparks would make her return to EAW. On the special Halloween edition of the show after the team of Cailin Dillon and Vixen's Champion Sheridan Müller defeated Sanatorium members, Stephanie Matsuda and Alexis Diemos, their victory would be short lived as a returning Sparks would attack the Vixens Champ, and put her the "Siren Song". Sparks, aligning herself with Matsuda and Diemos, would officially join The Sanatorium and side with the OG Vixens. On the November 3rd edition of Empire, Sparks would have her first in-ring match since returning. Sparks would go one on one with Cailin Dillon in a hard back and forth match-up where Dillon would emerge victorious. The following week Sparks accompanied stable-mates, Alexis Diemos and Madison Klaine to the ring as the two beat Aria Jaxon and Tarah Nova in tag team action. Later on during the broadcast, it was announced that Sparks and her fellow stable-mates were announced to compete in a ten women Control In The Vault Open Invitation Shock Collar Battle Royal at this year's Shock Value, where the winner would gain complete control of Empire for 24 Hours, a match she would lose. To redeem herself after that major loss at Shock Value, Sparks faced Consuela Rose Ava on the next edition of Empire. With her sister at ringside, Consuela attempted to cheat to win, until the women of Sanatorium came to fend off Cameron Ella Ava, thus counting out Consuela who would lose to Sparks via count out. The December 1 episode of Empire saw Sparks granted a spot in the Specialists Championship Extreme Elimination Chamber at Road to Redemption after she controversially kissed Sanatorium stablemates Stephanie Matsuda and Alexis Diemos in the show's opening segment. The following week, Sparks and her fellow stablemate, Madison Kaline defeated the Specialist Champion, Kendra Shamez and her partner, Aria Jaxon. Sparks and Kaline would viciously beat Jaxon after Shamez would leave mid-match. Specialist Champion (December 2016 - Present) On night one of the tenth annual Road To Redemption, Sparks would participate in her first title match. Sparks would go head to head with four other vixens including the then champion, Kendra Shamez to compete in an Extreme Elimination Chamber match for the Specialist Championship. Sparks would be the last woman to enter the chamber and would be crowned the new Specialist Champion by defeating Aria Jaxon to capture the title. On the January 5th edition of Empire, Sparks faced and defeated Mei Hatsukyo in singles action. During the same episode, Haruna Sakazaki would be named as the first woman Sparks would defend her newly won Specialists Championship. The January 12 episode of Empire saw Sparks and the Coven's attack on La Diva cut short by a run-in from the debuting Jocelyn Diemos. On the January 13 episode of Dynasty, Sparks appeared on behalf of then-World Heavyweight Champion Jacob Senn to antagonize the Heart Break Boy, slapping him and embracing Senn to solidify the two as a pair. The follow episode of Empire, Sparks would announcer her match stipulation against Sakazaki for their match at King Of Elite (2017). Sparks would announce and create the first ever EAW Blood Bucket Match. A match in which someone would be in each opponents corner and each opponent would bring their own treasure chest consisting of various and out-of-the-box weapons. In order to in you must gather two pints of your opponents blood. Sparks would go on to compete in the first ever Blood Bucket Match against Sakazaki, with Stephanie Mastuda in her corner and Azumi Goto in Sakazaki's corner. Sparks successfully defend and retained her Specialists Championship after she used hypodermic needle to the jugular of Sakazaki to gather her blood. Other Media Sparks was announced as a participant on the first season of EAW Presents: The Trial. Sparks was paired with Carlos Rosso and would be eliminated in the second episode. Personal Life Vaughan currently resides in Seattle, Washington. She has an older half-sister named, Monica. She is a fan of Marvel's X-Men comics and the Mortal Kombat franchise. Vaughan describes her love for music as a "great importance in her life". She sites grunge and, Alice In Chains as her favorite band and had held their music to a great regard. Vaughan's ring name was inspired by lead singer of punk band The Distillers, Brody Dalle. She is a lover of tattoos and has a tattoo of the "White Pony" logo used in the Alternative Metal band, Deftones, album of the same name, on her neck. Vaughan is a licensed cosmetologist. Vaughan is a distant relative of fellow professional wrestler Xion Zeros. Vaughan has been romantically linked to EAW Elitist, Jacob Senn. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves ' **Illumination (Modified Scorpion Crosslock) **Seeing Sparks (Detonation Kick) **Down With The Sickness (Hammerlock guillotine drop) *'Signature Moves' **''Sparks Fly (Neckbreaker off the top rope) **''51/50 ''(619) **Rounding moonsault off the top rope **Chokehold STO **Diving Crossbody **Hurricanrana **Swinging Neckbreaker **Lucha Arm Drag **Standing Moonsault **Facebuster **Boston Crab **Running Bulldog **Phoenix Splash **Suicide Dive **Slingblade **Swinging Neckbreaker **Snapmare **Monkey Flip **Double Knees (To Face) **Enziguri **Standing Moonsault Double-Knee Drop **Multiple stomps, to the nape of a face-down opponent **Handspring Stinger Splash **Handspring Elbow Smash (To Cornered Opponent) *'Nicknames ' **"The Vixen of Violence" **"Dominance In A Tiny Package"' ' **"Code of Depravity" **'"The Spark of EAW"' **"The Illuminating Spark of EAW" **"The Illuminating Siren" **"'Hypnotic Heroine"' **'"The Sparkling Pestilence"' *'Managers''' **Zack Crash **JJ Silva **Scott Oasis **'Alexis Diemos' **'Madison Kaline' **'Stephanie Matsuda' *'Wrestlers managed' **Zack Crash **JJ Silva **Scott Oasis **'Alexis Diemos' **'Madison Kaline' **'Stephanie Matsuda' *'Entrance Themes' **"Criminal" by Fiona Apple **"Mafioso" Mac Dre (Used with OMERTA) **'"Sound Of Silence" by Disturbed' (Used with The Sanatorium) **"Touch Me I'm Sick" by Mudhoney **'"RX Queen" by Deftones '(Used for FPVs) **'"Am I A Psycho?" by Tech N9ne Ft. B.o.B and Hopsin' Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' ** Specialists Championship (1 time, current) ** Most Valuable Elitist (2 times) ** Woman Of The Week (3 times) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:Scottish Wrestlers Category:Puerto Rican Wrestlers Category:Irish-American Characters